Cicatrizes
by Petrus Heligan
Summary: Essa fanfic conta como Brooke se tornou um caçador...Outras pessoas vem surgindo para montar uma trama épica que está por vir... OBS : Brooke apareceu primeiramente na fanfic  OLhos Selvagens


**Cicatrizes**

Minden, Nevada;

Parte 1

**B**rooke Mccarter se via mais uma vez rindo sozinho, a olhar a cena do seu bar: vários motoqueiros e outras pessoas bebiam, conversavam e jogavam conversa fora. Ele podia sentir que ali, naquele lugar, era um local de encontro de amigos e descontração, o local que sempre quis criar!Havia música boa e muita bebida ali para qualquer gosto.

- Brooke?**Brooke?**

- Oi Alyssa, pode falar...

- Tudo bem com você? Parecia que você estava sonhando, sei lá.

-hahahahaha, só admirando a cena; se prestar atenção vai ver que descobre muito sobre as pessoas quando elas estão numa mesa de bar, sendo observadas sem saber.

- Eu queria descobrir mais de você... Sempre tão envolto de mistério: quem é realmente Brooke?

- Alyssa, aqui é local de trabalho, apesar de que eu sou o dono... E pra você saber, eu sou um cara comum, não sou misterioso não.

- Então quer dizer que fora daqui podemos ter algo? Assim eu descubro se você é misterioso ou não.

Ele não respondeu, apenas prosseguiu para uma mesa para cumprimentar um cliente, mas logo que o fez sorriu de maneira simples para Alyssa, que entendeu aquilo como um sim.

- Já vi que hoje você não volta cedo para casa heim?

- Irmã, como você está?

- To bem, fechei a oficina e vim aqui saber como você estava e pelo visto está muito bem, já está até se engraçando para a Alyssa.

- Hei, isso não é verdade, ela que veio com um papo que sou misterioso e quer me desvendar e sabe como é, não gosto de deixar os outros na curiosidade...

- Tudo bem irmão, fique com Deus. Estou indo para a casa.

Clair beijou o irmão no rosto e saiu, Brooke olhou ela sair e em pouco tempo voltou a conversar com os freqüentadores do bar.Após certo tempo, o bar já tinha seu movimento diminuído consideravelmente pois dentro de uma hora ele iria fechar.Foi quando Brooke viu um homem entrar, parecia ter uns vinte e cinco anos, a mesma idade de Brooke; ele vestia uma calça preta,uma camisa vermelha sem detalhes e usava um chapéu cinza bem ao estilo cowboy.

- Lúcifer tem senso de humor, a pura ironia do destino... – Foi o que disse o homem ao entrar no bar, logo após ver na frente dele o letreiro: "Bar dos Lobos Solitários".

- Olá camarada, eu sou Brooke, o dono deste bar. O que vai querer?Espero que fique a vontade.

- Me traga uma cerveja.

- Alyssa; uma cerveja para o cara dessa mesa.

- Brooke, não?Sente-se comigo aqui por um instante, gostaria de perguntar algumas coisas sobre a cidade de Minden, cheguei recentemente, sabe como é?

- Sim, claro.

Alyssa foi buscar a pequena tulipa de cerveja, uma das marcas registradas do bar, e enquanto isso o homem puxou assunto com Brooke.

- Prazer, meu nome é Eric Vandemor.

- Bem, o meu como você já sabe é Brooke Mccarter.

- Mora na pequena cidade de Minden?

- Sim.

- Há muito tempo?

- Sim, desde que nasci; por quê?

- Queria saber mais sobre a cidade mesmo. Tem acontecido algo de errado nela?

- Não que eu saiba...

Brooke estranhou aquela pergunta, por que alguém que deseja conhecer a cidade iria logo querer saber de coisas ruins que aconteciam nela?Eric tinha um jeito calmo, estranho de falar; parecia que a qualquer momento ia pirar e atacar a quem estivesse mais próximo. Seus pensamentos foram quebrados pela vinda de Alyssa

- Aqui está sua cerveja, senhor.

- Muito obrigado.

Alyssa se foi e eles retomaram a conversa.

- Bem, eu acredito que vou ficar na cidade por uma semana, no máximo duas por minha vontade, mas sabe como é os negócios sempre prendem um homem mais tempo do que a sua vontade...

- Sei bem disso Eric...

- Seu bar é um lugar bacana, meus parabéns!

- Muito obrigado.

Eric se levantou e foi até a máquina de música que ficava em um canto do bar, procurou por alguma música interessante e sorriu para Brooke quando achou. Brooke sentia-se cada vez mais incomodado com o jeito daquele cara... Eric voltou para a mesa e tomou um belo gole da cerveja enquanto a música começou a tocar.

_Dark night nothing to see_

_Invisible hand in front of me_

_Scared to death there's someone near_

_Scared to move but you can't stay here_

_You know me, evil eye_

_You know me, prepare to die_

_You know me, the snakebite kiss_

_Devil's grip, the Iron Fist..._

Brooke viu a hora e decidiu que era o momento para começar a arrumar as coisas para fechar o bar, aproveitaria também para sair da mesa, pois Eric parecia estar saboreando a música; completamente de olhos fechados e estranhamente suas feições oscilavam entre um sorriso e uma expressão de ódio.

- Bem... Eu preciso começar a arrumar algumas coisas para fechar o bar daqui a pouco, mas sinta-se em casa!

Eric não respondeu e Brooke seguiu até a bancada do bar aonde Alyssa veio falar com ele.

- Quem é esse cara?

- Não sei, mais fique longe dele, parece ser estranho...

Eles começaram a arrumar o bar e quando a música acabou Brooke olhou para a mesa e não viu Eric mais ali, apenas uma nota de dez dólares na mesa embaixo do copo, e a porta do bar, típica daqueles bares de faroeste, balançando...

Alguns instantes depois fecharam o bar e Brooke pegou sua moto e levou Alyssa para casa, ainda pensando o que aquele cara queria. Acabou dormindo na casa dela e acordando tarde como sempre fizera com muitas outras mulheres.

Dias depois a matança começou... Os jornais locais falavam de um psicopata com um brutal perfil de canibalismo, já que as vítimas foram encontradas cheias de cortes e vários pedaços dos corpos que faltavam na cena do crime. Mas parecia não ter padrão, atacara um velho, uma jovem e um rapaz atleta.

Parte 2

Brooke estava atirando em longnecks de cerveja que estavam em cima de uma grande pedra, onde costumava atirar com seu pai quando garoto. Ele estava pensativo, mas o que lhe atormentava era que aquele homem que havia visitado seu bar há uma semana poderia ser o responsável pelas três mortes que foram logo após a visita dele ao bar de Brooke. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando escutou uma pick-up chegar próxima de onde estava.

- Brooke, o que está acontecendo contigo?

- Não é nada Clair, volte para casa; você precisa descansar, pois amanhã terá que trabalhar...

- Esqueça o trabalho Brooke, estou preocupado com você, tem andado diferente há algum tempo! Sou sua irmã, me preocupo com você.

- Oras, mas essa é a minha função, afinal eu sou o mais velho da família.

- Você pode vir com essas piadinhas, irmãozinho, mas eu sei que você as usa para disfarçar e isso não vai funcionar comigo!

- Ok, realmente às vezes você é uma chata Clair... Acontece que eu suspeito que um homem que foi no bar semana passada é responsável pelas mortes na cidade...

- Sèrio, isso é grave! Porque não foi falar com a polícia?

- Eu não tenho provas, nem sei direito quem era o cara e nem sei onde ele possa estar na cidade... Tá bom assim?

- E porque você acha que é ele?

- Sei lá, o cara vem perguntando se aconteceu algo estranho na cidade e depois essas mortes acontecem, pra mim é muito suspeito, mas vou ver se alerto ao meu amigo Ryan.

- Aquele que é policial?

-Sim.

- Bem, eu vou para casa arrumar algumas coisas e espero que você volte cedo para casa, pois amanhã é dia de trabalho.

- Cara, como a minha maninha é chata, quer bancar a minha mãe agora; também te amo Clair!

Brooke agarrou sua irmã pelo braço e deu-lhe um abraço bem forte, para em seguida beijar sua testa e ambos sorrirem. Clair foi embora na sua pick-up seguido pelo olhar atento de seu irmão.

- Desculpe irmãzinha, eu não tenho como provar... Mas hoje vou encontrar aquele homem e segui-lo para pegá-lo em flagrante e ter provas para incriminá-lo, espero não ter que usar isso. - Disse a si mesmo olhando para arma, enquanto seu tiro ecoou por aquele lugar e os estilhaços da garrafa caíram no chão.

Caiu à noite e Brooke dirigiu-se ao centro da sua pequena cidade, circundando os lugares onde Eric poderia se hospedar. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já era uma hora da manhã, mas os policiais ainda faziam uma ronda, mesmo que o contingente deles fosse mínimo. Logo viu Eric saindo da pousada Sunshine. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro, ajeitou o casaco e começou a andar e Brooke o seguiu a certa distância para não chamar atenção.

Eric parou em frente a uma loja de doces, que já se encontrava fechada e ficou olhando para os doces na vitrine, suspirou e seguiu em frente, fazendo uma curva na entrada de um beco próxima a loja. Brooke fez o mesmo trajeto, mas chegando à entrada do beco não viu ninguém. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, sua respiração ofegante e seus sentidos em alerta máximo devido a adrenalina que seu corpo era bombardeado. Subitamente recebeu uma rasteira por trás e por pouco não caiu de cara no chão, teve que usar as mãos para se proteger, e com isso deixando sua arma cair no chão.Eric levantou-se e tirou um frasco do casaco e jogou no rosto de Brooke, que sentiu um cheiro forte de erva, mas nada além disso!

- Porque está me seguindo, fale!

- Seu desgraçado, o que você jogou em mim?

- Fale!

Eric ficou por cima de Brooke e segurou sua camisa, de forma a estrangulá-lo; mas o acônito não fez efeito nele, então sabia que o cara que estava na sua frente não era o lobisomem que procurava e que havia feito às vítimas no inicio da semana. Mas a pergunta quer não quer calar era: Porque estava sendo seguido por ele?

- Eu sei que você está envolvido nessas mortes, seu doente mental! - foi o que Brooke esbravejou naquele momento.

Eric largou a gola da camisa dele, levantou-se e começou a rir, Brooke estranhava a atitude daquele homem, mas aproveitou para pegar sua arma.

- Ô camarada, eu não to atrás de você, então pega a sua arma e cai fora; já tenho coisas demais para me preocupar...

- O que você tem a ver com essas mortes?

- Você não vai querer saber; Brooke...

Nesse momento o rádio de Eric chiou e um policial falou:

"Um policial foi morto na entrada da Rua Canyon, todos os policiais se dirijam para lá; câmbio"

- Droga, essa é a rua onde eu moro! Minha irmã pode estar em perigo!

- Vamos então!

- Vou pegar minha moto e vamos para lá, mas eu quero saber o que está acontecendo, Eric! -

Brooke pegou sua moto e deu carona a Eric, eles andavam velozmente enquanto o caçador explicava o que fazia; que estava atrás de um lobisomem e explicou como esse bicho poderia ser morto.

- Eu realmente tinha certeza: Você é louco!

- Brooke, eu sei que é difícil, mas que criatura iria usar garras e comer partes de seres humanos?Eu não tenho tempo para mostrar fotos, mas talvez você possa ver com seus próprios olhos!

- Só vendo mesmo para crer no que você diz...

Chegaram à rua e puderam ver o corpo do policial no chão. Algumas pessoas estavam em volta, todas muito nervosas com o acontecido. Eric pediu para que Brooke parasse a moto, foi quando ouviram um grito.

- Eric, essa voz é da minha irmã!

- Tarde demais...

Os dois começaram a correr em direção da casa, a porta havia sido arrombada e eles seguiram adiante e subiram os degraus da escada que dava para o segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos de Brooke e Clair. Nesse momento viram um grande lupino dando garradas na porta e ouvindo os gritos de Clair pedindo socorro! Eric sacou a pistola e atirou no lobisomem que sentiu as balas de prata ferirem o seu corpo, o que o fez saltar em cima de Eric.derrubando Brooke no meio do caminho e jogando Eric no final do corredor.O lobisomem virou-se e atacou Brooke, que esquivou por muito pouco, mas seu braço foi cortado de raspão pelas garras do lupino que logo depois arrancavam um bom pedaço da parede;Eric sacou uma mini foice e correu em investida ao bicho, cortando o peito dele levemente, porque a criatura tinha uma agilidade sobrenatural, urrando a sentir a dor daquela arma de prata em seu corpo, seu uivo de ódio foi bradado quando ele agarrou Eric e o jogou com toda a força pela janela do corredor e caiu para fora da casa. O lobisomem até bem próximo da janela e virou-se para Brooke, que pegou a pistola que Eric havia largado no encontrão com o bicho, e mirando a cabeça dele, disparou um único tiro...

A criatura tombou no chão e começou a tornar-se humano outra vez, Clair abriu a porta e abraçou Brooke firmemente e começou a chorar. Nesse momento de alívio Brooke mal percebeu que sua irmã havia sido ferida nas costas...

A polícia chegou e começou a perguntar o que havia acontecido, Brooke inventou uma desculpa de que o cara havia entrado em sua casa e tentado matar sua irmã, mas não antes de tentar estupra-la, visto que ele se encontrou pelado na casa .Ele soube por um policial que Eric havia morrido, caiu daquela altura de cabeça e não resistiu aos ferimentos. Contou as policiais que Eric se apresentou como um detetive á paisana e que já estava atrás desse assassino há algum tempo. Os policiais tomaram todos os depoimentos e ficaram de avaliar a cena local.

Dias depois, Brooke estava em frente ao túmulo de Eric, que foi enterrado no cemitério local. Sua cabeça martelava sobre o mundo que descobrira, sobre quanto tempo viveu a vida com os olhos vendados, o que fazer agora que sabia... Seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando escutou passos vindo detrás dele, viu que era um padre que provavelmente veio rezar para a alma do que a maioria da cidade chamava de herói, apesar da polícia achar que ele tinha participação no crime.

- Olá filho, você deve ser o Brooke, não?

- Sim padre.

-Prazer, eu me chamo Alexandre.

- Prazer.

- Posso rezar pela alma desse nobre homem?

- Claro.

Brooke nunca foi muito religioso, mas perguntava-se agora se Deus existia, para ver esse mal que espreitava o mundo e ficou perguntando se essas pessoas que caçavam faziam os trabalhos dos anjos...

"O senhor é meu pastor, nada me faltará. Deitar-me faz em verdes pastos, guia-me mansamente a águas tranqüilas. Refrigera a minha alma; guia-me pelas veredas da justiça, por amor do seu nome; ainda que eu andasse pelo vale da sombra da morte, não temeria mal algum, porque tu estás comigo...".

Brooke notou que o inglês dele era carregado de um sotaque latino.

- Acabei filho, vejo que algo o atormenta; o acontecimento foi muito chocante?

- Não sei padre, acho que me sinto perdido...

- Principalmente porque um Lobisomem foi o motivo da sua perturbação, não?

Brooke ficou sem reação, o padre sabia; então como poderia ainda seguir o sacerdócio?

- Como você sabe Padre Alexandre?

- Eu sei de muitas coisas filho... Enfrento as trevas todo dia, até mesmo no coração dos homens; mas vamos, quero conversar algumas coisas com você...

- Você é latino?

- Sim,sou brasileiro.

E os dois saíram do cemitério enquanto uma brisa fazia as folhas dançarem suavemente no ar antes que repousassem na relva verdejante mais uma vez. Alexandre conversou muito com Brooke e Clair, falou sobre o mundo que os cercavam e que eles agora sabiam da verdade. Brooke resolveu mudar-se, ir para outra cidade e Alexandre disse que um amigo seu estava interessado em comprar um bar e assim foi feito: O bar dos Lobos Solitários foi vendido para Peter Heligan, um amigo de longa data de Alexandre. Brooke se despediu de todos e partiram dias depois da venda da casa e do bar, ambos para Peter Heligan. Andava pela rodovia 88 a todo vapor em sua Pick-up preta, sua moto estava na carroceria.

A noite estava bem tranqüila e agradável e Brooke e Clair conversavam animados com a mudança de vida, para talvez esquecer ou pelos menos deixar que o tempo curasse as cicatrizes daquele dia.

Clair começou a sentir um calor estranho, uma inquietude e toda vez que olhava para o céu com a lua cheia, parecia que a dor aumentava, ressoava em sua alma.

- Irmão, pare o carro um instante, não to passando bem; acho que vou vomitar...

- Ok, será que foi algo que você comeu, ou será que foram as bebidas que nós tomamos na despedida do meu antigo bar?

- Não enche Brooke...

- Você é tão fraquinha pra bebida Clair.

Ele encostou o carro e deixou que ela saísse e assim que ela tomou alguns passos para longe do carro, caiu em agonia; contorcia-se em dores enquanto a luz da lua a banhava por completo.

- Clair! O que houve, fala comigo!

Brooke saiu do carro e correu na sua direção, mas parou, estático, quando percebeu que ela começou a se transformar.

Agora ela era um deles; era um lobisomem...

- Não! Não você, Clair! Não faz isso comigo!

As roupas de Clair se abriam, enquanto Brooke chorava...

- Argh! Irmãooo... Por favor, não deixe que eu me transforme em uma dessas coisas, por favor...

- Eu não posso fazer isso, não com você Clair...

Brooke perguntava como poderia ser tão cruel, mas também deixar sua irmã sofrer essa maldição seria mais cruel ainda e se ela se transformasse por completo ele não teria chance... Sacou a arma da sua cintura, destravou o cão e olhando para ela disse:

- Me perdoa, eu te amo Clair!

- Faça o que tem que ser feito, sempre!

Tiros ecoaram na escuridão daquele deserto e um corpo ficou imóvel no chão, enquanto aquela terra árida, seca, recebia apenas um líquido rubro... Momentos depois Brooke terminou de enterrar a sua irmã, entrou no carro e dirigiu veloz no horizonte, sem olhar para trás, onde havia enterrado o seu coração...

Padre Alexandre acordou suando frio, sabia que aquilo não era um sonho, um destino havia sido traçado e por mais que ele não compreendesse, sabia que nada tinha sido por acaso, mas rezou para que aquele homem tivesse a luz de Deus em sua nova jornada.

"Well I guess  
You took my youth  
I gave it all away  
Like the birth of a  
New-found joy  
This love would end in rage  
And when she died  
I couldn't cry  
The pride within my soul  
You left me incomplete  
All alone as the memories now unfold.

Believe the word  
I will unlock my door  
And pass the  
Cemetery gates

Sometimes when I'm alone  
I wonder aloud  
If you're watching over me  
Some place far abound  
I must reverse my life  
I can't live in the past  
Then set my soul free

Belong to me at last  
Through all those  
Complex years  
I thought I was alone

I didn't care to look around  
And make this world my own  
And when she died  
I should've cried and spared myself some pain...  
You Left me incomplete  
All alone as the memories still remain "

Alexandre colocou a mão na bíblia e em seu rosário e quando terminou de orar escutou a porta do seu quarto abrir-se.

- O que houve Alexandre?

- É hora de partirmos Lauren, chame o grupo.O mal fez sua escolha e mais um de nós surgiu...


End file.
